Episode 5356 (3rd February 2020)
Synopsis Plot Mitchell stares into space. Walter points out that Mitchell hasn't picked a date yet, so Walter has chosen one for him. He introduces Mitchell to Abigail through video call. Azim visits Scott, telling him that he has had the offer of a lifetime. Kyle tells Sally that Nancy is not coming into work just yet. Walter tells Mitchell that he has a good feeling about him and Abigail. Sally tells Nancy that she has ordered more CCTV cameras and has also organised a special meeting to discuss the stabbing. Charlie is disappointed when he gives Nancy a get well soon card that he and Oscar made, but Nancy just puts it on the table. Nancy goes against Kyle's advice and agrees to attend Sally's meeting. Jordan overhears Misbah, Mandy and Marnie discuss the stabbing. They all stop talking when Leela arrives with Sid. Mandy and Misbah keep quiet about their suspicions of Sid knowing the attacker, but Marnie makes hers clear. Leela defends Sid against them. When Marnie says that Sid has a checkered past, Leela points out that Juliet does too. Leela advises them to gossip about something else. Sid thinks that Jordan should try dealing somewhere else but he refuses, almost revealing that he is planning on using Juliet to help deal. He makes Sid to go the meeting as he needs to know what the school is planning. Azim reveals that he has had a job offer from the biggest wedding planning company, based in London. Scott thinks that Azim wants to try a long-distance relationship or split with him, but refuses to hear what else Azim has to say. When Azim leaves, Scott holds back the tears. Toby is unimpressed when Celeste invites Mandy to join them. Toby suggests inviting the Deveraux family to dinner, but Celeste thinks that they should be more subtle and throw a housewarming party. Nancy reads comments on a forum on the school website. Kyle is frustrated with Nancy ignoring him and says that she seems more concerned about other people's children then their unborn baby. Kyle is shocked and hurt when Nancy reveals that she is dealing with the miscarriage by telling herself that it was not meant to be. Darren visits Nancy and Kyle, and Nancy is pleased to see him. Mitchell meets up with Abigail, who is nervous about their date. Martine is shocked when Mitchell reveals that he is on a date with Abigail. He says that he wants to be the man that Walter raised him to be. She thinks he is trying to prove something to Scott, but Mitchell didn't know that he was performing and says that it doesn't matter. He is adamant that he is going to make it work. Scott ignores Azim's calls. He gets paranoid, thinking that Azim is leaving him. Lisa gets an idea when Scott tells her that he's doing his "dragony aunt" performance. Darren wonders why Nancy isn't in bed. Kyle wants Darren to leave so he can talk with Nancy, but she tells him not to leave. She tells Kyle that she can't do anything about the miscarriage, but she might be able to do something about the stabbing. Nancy tells Darren of her plans to attend Sally's meeting, which Kyle thinks is ridiculous. Darren tells Kyle that Nancy is the person everyone goes to in a crisis - he thinks she's right in wanting to do something about the stabbing instead of sitting around and being miserable. Mitchell embarrasses himself in front of Abigail. Celeste and Toby hand out invitiations to their housewarming. Mandy, without thinking, insults Cindy when Toby and Celeste also give her an invite, saying that she thought the event would have more of an "exclusive guest list". Misbah offers to make her special curry egg dip. Damon and Sami also agree to attending the housewarming. Damon asks what a soiree is. Celeste gives Walter an invitation and tells him to bring the whole family. Scott notices Mitchell with Abigail and makes subtle comments to Mitchell. Abigail wants to leave. She ends up running off when Mitchell suggests going back to hers, tells her that she's pretty and tries to kiss her. The meeting goes poorly, with Sally being unable to calm the parents. Nancy says that she isn't going to stop coming into work and thinks that parents shouldn't stop their children from coming into school. However, she thinks that her attacker knew at least one student at the school. Juliet notices Sid's discomfort. Kyle buys marijuana from Jordan at the school gates. Scott reads out an advice question and realises that it was written by Azim, wanting Scott to accompany him to London. Scott is delighted and agrees. An drunk and angry Mitchell watches. Juliet and Sid tell Jordan about the meeting. Juliet wonders why Sid is being singled out. Mitchell stops Azim in the alleyway. He begins making homophobic comments about Azim and begins getting physical with him, grabbing Azim by the collar of his shirt. Azim is petrified and begs Mitchell to leave him alone. Mitchell plans on staying as far away as possible from "you lot". Cast Regular cast *Cindy Cunningham - Stephanie Waring *Charlie Dean - Charlie Behan *Azim Desai - Nav Sidhu *Martine Deveraux - Kelle Bryan *Mitchell Deveraux - Imran Adams *Walter Deveraux - Trevor A. Toussaint *Scott Drinkwell - Ross Adams *Celeste Faroe - Andrea Ali *Toby Faroe - Bobby Gordon *Kyle Kelly - Adam Rickitt *Damon Kinsella - Jacob Roberts *Leela Lomax - Kirsty-Leigh Porter *Lisa Loveday - Rachel Adedeji *Misbah Maalik - Harvey Virdi *Sami Maalik - Rishi Nair *John Paul McQueen - James Sutton *Mandy Morgan - Sarah Jayne Dunn *Marnie Nightingale - Lysette Anthony *Darren Osborne - Ashley Taylor Dawson *Jack Osborne - James McKenna *Nancy Osborne - Jessica Fox *Jordan Price - Connor Calland *Juliet Quinn - Niamh Blackshaw *Sally St. Claire - Annie Wallace *Sid Sumner - Billy Price Guest cast *Abigail - Alyssia Jarvis Music Notes *In the first shot, Walter Deveraux's hand can be seen behind Mitchell Deveraux. However, when the camera changes position, Walter is not standing behind Mitchell - instead he walks out of the bedroom. Category:Hollyoaks episodes Category:2020 episodes Category:2020